Mika Phoenix
Mika Phoenix is a member of Phoenix Corps. Personality Mika Phoenix is a very cheerful, optimistic, happy-go-lucky, tomboy of a girl. She has lots of passion for lots of stuff and loves to try new things. She always cares about her friends. Love Life She doesn't flirt around a lot, except with KTG . she loves him very much and acts very cute around him, Much to Mike's Embrassment... about 50 percent of the time and for Obvious Reasons,but in all honesty, she Loves him like a Younger Sister would an Older Brother... and nothing but. any flirting and etc is only her way of giving him affection... it doesn't always work as she's learned over the years. but she does care for him, she knows one day, she may have to protect him as he has protected her. it's only a matter of time... even if it only happens once. Powers Mika's Powers are somewhat mysterious, but is now known as rainbow power, a power that normally usually manifests as rainbow flames, but when powered by the power of friendship it can be anything, but usually rainbow colored/motifed. it is a very strong power when the user is surrounded by friends, the power getting stronger by the amount of the user's friends present. Realtionships *KTG: Older Brother *Masako Tengu: Clone and Semi-Friendly Rival *Connie Dragon: Friend *Saiiko Thunderhand: Friend *Kathline Phoenix: Friend *Pop Rosa: Childhood Friend *Michelle Phoenix: Friend *M.I.K.A.-Z3: Friend and Ally *Gogeta Phoenix: Mentor? (Even she doesn't know anymore.) *Sakura Phoenix: Earth-0 Ancestor *Marta Rose: Friend and Ally *Dalton: Friend and Ally *Dahlia: Friend and Ally *Numette: Friend and Ally *Artorius Revana: Friend *Jiang Shi Mika: Friendly Rival *Yokorona Oniika: Former Nemesis, now somewhat Rival *Candy: Friend *Elena: Friend *Agent: Friend Foes and Rivals Anybody that hurts her friends are her enemies, a Long time ago, her main rival Used to be a Thunderous Dark Woman known as Yokorona Oniika, but a lot has changed and she has been forgiven, they aren't the best of friends but they aren't foes. more like... Arch-Rivals at best. She has been a long-time rival and foe of Mika Phoenix. Connie Dragon used to be her rival but that didn't last long as they were friends soon enough. There's also Her Semi-Friendly True Arch-Rival known as Masako Tengu... Not much is known about the Dark Clone of Mika, but.. she's definitely an Enigma. Timeskip Trivia *Mika has a very special passion for transformations and expanding. Why still baffles her older sibling Mike and many others to this day. Pop Rosa seems to be the only one that understands and she's not telling them anything at this moment. *Was allied with Marta Rose and Numette to save Mike, Sergio, and Numa from Alfonso Koopa, Lord Nightmare and Yokorona Oniika. Also, during that saga, she and her friends fought Cosmic Marta, Negative Numette and Jiang Shi Mika. *She Might Know more then even Mike Phoenix knows... She just might not be telling or even want to tell. why? ...maybe she's just not interested in telling and would rather have fun. nobody knows. Notable alternate universe counterparts *Princess Phoenix/Mika T. (Super Mario) *Ballika (Shadowscepter Mansion) *PhoenixWoman/PhoenixWoman.EXE (Megaman) *Blazing Wind (My Little Pony) *Nurse Mika Phoenix (Anthro Furverse) *Mika Fenix (DIGIMON) *Crimson Lantern (earth-43) *Mika the Fox (Sonic the hedgehog) *Mikatuff (Pokemon Mystery dungeon) *Kid Rainbow (kid Icarus) *Rainbow Phoenix (Punch-out!) *Kazuki Phoenix (Earth-3792XX) *Jiang Shi Mika (earth-1031) *Sakura Phoenix (Earth-0) *Pink Powerhouse (Villainous Persona - Unknown Origin) External Links Tektek Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wardrobe Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Rainbow Power Category:The 4 Inflatees